Space is big
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Quand tout le monde se sent omnibullé par l'espace qui est si grand.


C'était la fin d'une longue journée de rien du tout à part de l'entretien de navires à l'ancienne. On s'attendait à ce que tous les Ravageurs tirent leur poids, et même si Jaze était la plus petite et la plus récente, elle ne faisait pas l'exception. Après une semaine de formation avec l'équipage, Yondu lui a fait une brillance et a terminé sa formation lui-même. Yondu a été le premier homme à lui montrer une véritable bonté depuis son départ de Knowhere quand elle avait cinq ans et Jaze lui été toujours reconnaissante pour sa gentillesse.

Jaze avait terminé de déplacer le dernier des fournitures pour le travail de demain dans les M Ship et, avec un soupir et un étirement, est retourné au sol principal de l'Eclector pour permettre à Kraglin, le premier compagnon, de savoir qu'elle avait terminé son travail.

Lorsqu'elle est arrivé à l'étage principal, la pièce était vide. La salle était bordée de commandes pour des choses qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'utilisation, avec une grande fenêtre à l'avant de la pièce alignée avec la chaise du capitaine. Jaze entra et fut attirée instantanément par la vue offert par la fenêtre.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle s'habituerait à regarder l'espace dans cette perspective. Comme quelqu'un qui a grandi dans les mines de Knowhere, l'espace n'était pas quelque chose que Jaze aurait jamais pensé possible, et encore moins les galaxies, les planètes, les personnes et les créatures qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sans se rendre compte pleinement de ce qu'elle faisait, Jaze c'est assis dans la chaise du capitaine pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le jour où Yondu l'avait racheté était une délivrance car elle ne pardait rien, mais a gagné toute une galaxie pour voyager et explorer.

Ses yeux ont jeté un coup d'œil sur la vaste étendue d'étoiles, et des nébuleuses en couleurs qu'elle ne pourrait pas décrire même s'il est béni avec le meilleur vocabulaire humainement possible. Dans le sens le plus littéral du mot, c'était génial. Toutes les luttes et toutes les cicatrices, les combats, les appels et les insultes de l'équipage méritaient d'avoir quelques moments de silence pour regarder la galaxie comme ça.

Jaze était si omnibullée dans la vue qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les lourds passages derrière elle et n'avait pas remarqué que le grand Centaurian approchait la chaise de son capitaine et place une main sur son dos. Cela a dû être la raison pour laquelle Jaze avait crié si fort lorsque la chaise a soudainement tourné autour et qu'elle était confronté à la menaçante et dentée pourrie de Yondu Udonta.

–Que. Diable. Penses. Tu. Faire. Fillette? Chaque mot a été ponctué d'un grognement et Jaze sentie que les larmes commencent à piller ses petits yeux vert, même si elle avait essayé de ne pas pleurer car le plus dur c'était de rester en présence de son capitaine.

–Je ... je ... je... elle renifle. Les yeux de Yondu s'élargirent et il a reculé un peu, son visage adoucissant. Yondu était un Ravager impitoyable, mais il n'était pas un monstre. Il a regardé vers le bas avec une préoccupation réelle.

–Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé? Dit-il calmement. Est-ce que l'un des membres de l'équipe t'as fait quelque chose?

Yondu était conscient que Jaze était l'une des seules femmes à être jamais sur son navire depuis qu'il l'avait rachéter à ses anciens maître depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, et, par le passé, il a été péniblement clair pour son équipage qu'elle était une partie égale des Ravagers. Il avait en plus bien précisé que, si quelqu'un lui mettait un doigt sans sa permission, ils seraient punis sévèrement.

–Non. Elle avait reniflé. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est rien. C'est stupide.

–Ce ne peut pas être rien p'tite, tu a fait un geste pour qu'elle pouvait se lever de sa chaise et Jaze l'avait respecté. Une fois qu'elle s'était levée, il a pris sa place légitime dans sa chaise et lui a tiré sur son bras afin qu'elle se trouve directement devant lui.

–Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

–C'est ... l'espace. Dit Jaze, sa voix est un peu plus stable maintenant.

–L'espace? Dit-il avec une expression confuse.

–C'est juste que .. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de dire ce qu'elle avait au fond de sa tête. Donc, elle fit un geste vers la vue imprenable en dehors de la veuve du navire.

À sa grande surprise, Yondu a laissé tomber un véritable rire, doublant et giflant son genou. Elle avait roulé des yeux. Pour un homme aussi menaçant que l'homme, il était un geek qui avait l'un des rires les plus dramatiques les plus forts qu'elel avait jamais entendu. Elle ne pouvait se permettre dde rire à travers les dernières larmes.

–Qu'est-ce qui est drôle? Lui demanda Jaze.

–Toi p'tite, dit-il en essuyant les larmes des yeux. Tu es si sensible. C'est juste de l'espace. Tu le voyait tous les jours.

–Ouais, mais, comme ... est-ce que tu l'as déjà regardé? Lui demanda la p'tite blonde, comme vraiment l'ai regardé. C'est incroyable. C'est comme ... je ne sais pas. C'est tellement gros!

–L'espace est grand? Dit Yondu, sourcils soulevés, je suppose que ça l'est.

Jaze pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer à pleurer. Elle passa devant lui pour aller dans sa chambre, mais il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans ses genoux.

–Pas si vite, fillette. T'va pas aller pleurer dans ta chamvre. Viens ici. Dit-il avec un soupir. Jaze fut surprise de voir à quel point il a pu facilement la retenir.

Dans la plupart des situations, être arraché aux genoux d'un gros commandant la conduirait à elle, mais Yondu était différent. Aussi beau que l'homme, il était son capitaine et pendant son temps sur le navire, Yondu est devenu plus une figure paternelle que n'importe quoi avec sa protection et son enseignement.

Il avait son bras autour de ses épaules et Jaze tenait sur ses genoux alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre devant lui. Elle était assis comme ça, dans les genoux de Yondu avec son bras autour de ses épaules pendant vingt minutes en silence avant qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu les deux pas derrière eux.

C'était Kraglin, le premier compagnon, qui s'est approché de la chaise pour parler à Yondu sans se rendre compte que Jaze était sur ses genoux.

–Cap, l'équipage a finis ... oh, désolé Cap. Je vous laisse Cap. Dit Kraglin en bégayant.

–Kraglin! Dit Yondu. Viens ici.

–Oui, Cap? Kraglin se dirigea vers le côté de la chaise où Jaze et Yondu étaient.

–T'as déjà regardé l'espace? Demanda Yondu.

–L'espace, m'sieur? Dit Kraglin qui était de plus en plus confus.

–Oui, l'espace. J'aime cette vu. Dit Yondu en faisant un geste vers la fenêtre.

–Pas vraiment. J'essaie de garder la tête basse et de faire mon boulot, répond Kraglin, probablement en pensant que Yondu essayait de l'inciter à quelque chose.

–C'est grand. Finit par dire Jaze.

–De? Demanda Kraglin.

–L'espace, p'tit! Dit Yondu. C'est grand.

Kraglin inclina sa tête et regarda un peu la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'assis à côté de la chaise où ils étaient et a continué à regarder par la fenêtre.

–Vous avez raison. Dit Kraglin, cassant le silence dix minutes plus tard. L'espace est grand.

–Ouais. Répondit Jaze en s'installant plus profondément sur les genoux de Yondu.

–Yup. A marmonné Yondu, changeant de poids dans la chaise et en rapprochant sa petite protégée.


End file.
